La fin de ce jeu
by NekoxLoli
Summary: Ce jeu était le même depuis des années mais il fallait bien que l'un des deux le gagne non ? A moins que le perdant y gagne tout autant ? Que leurs corps se blessent ou s'unissent ils sont liés à jamais. C'est un DMHP ! Fond de RWHG et ?RW
1. Prologue

Petite précision avant de commencer !

Dans un premier temps je souhaite vous informez que c'est ma seconde fanfiction ( yaoi du moins ) et désolé pour les quelques lacunes et si c'est un peu OOC. Il y aura sans doute aussi quelques fautes survivantes et je m'en excuse mais je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

**Disclamer ****:** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de J.K Rowling

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Warning :** J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, attention !

Les personnages sont en 6ème années mais j'ai gardé Severus comme professeur de potion juste par plaisir, ne me demandé pas pourquoi je ne sais pas.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Prologue**

_Le temps était largement passé depuis la première année de certaines personnes, dont un jeune petit brun à la chevelure indomptable, fin, aux yeux brillants émeraude et aux lèvres légèrement rouge nommé Harry, Harry Potter. Le jeune homme était toujours entouré de ses meilleurs amis : Hermione, une fille a la crinière de lion, aux yeux noisette et au savoir infinis, et un rouquin du nom de Ron avec une peau pâle parsemé de légères taches de rousseur et aux orbes bleu brillant._

_Sa vie semblait être plus qu'ordinaire cependant il était considéré comme le sauveur du monde sorcier d'un mage noir ( Voldy ), ceci l'agacé plus qu'autre chose car de ce fait, peu de gens le considéré normalement ou bien de manière à ce qu'il se sente vivant ! En fait, seule une personne faisait étrangement battre le cœur d'Harry de manière curieuse, brulante mais très agréable… Cette personne était Draco Malefoy, un grand blond platine et au regard pénétrant métal, sa peau était aussi pâle que son esprit était Serpentard._

_Un jeu vicieux c'était créer entre eux depuis leurs 11 ans, ils se cherchaient pour mieux se toucher et se souriaient pour mieux s'insulter mais ça ne dépassait jamais la haine, les contacts et les mots n'étaient que trop violents et personne ne pouvait penser que cette animosité cachait quelque chose._

_Eternel combat entre le feu et la glace, rien de plus, malheureusement jamais rien de plus… Mais leur regard disait autre chose, cette étincelle brillait dans les yeux d'Harry lorsqu'il voyait Draco et n'existait pas lorsqu'il était avec Ginny ( la petite sœur de Ron et sa plus proche prétendante ) et il y avait la même dans le regard de Draco lorsqu'il voyait Harry et qu'il n'y avait pas quand il était avec un quelconque amant mâle ou femelle._

_Cependant chaque jeu prend fin un jour et voyant la fin arrivé et le score à égalité, le Serpentard se dit qu'il était temps de faire avancer les choses et de, qui sait, en profiter un peu…_

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


	2. Chapter I

Petite précision avant de commencer !

Dans un premier temps je souhaite vous informez que c'est ma seconde fanfiction ( yaoi du moins ) et désolé pour les quelques lacunes et si c'est un peu OOC. Il y aura sans doute aussi quelques fautes survivantes et je m'en excuse mais je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

**Disclamer ****:** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de J.K Rowling

_**Couple :**__ DM x HP_

_**Warning :**__ J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer._

_Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, attention !_

_Les personnages sont en 6__ème__ années mais j'ai gardé Severus comme professeur de potion juste par plaisir, ne me demandé pas pourquoi je ne sais pas._

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre I**

_Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur et, par miracle, tôt. Cette journée semblait bien démarrée malgré le fait qu'il allait commençait par un cours commun avec les Serpentards._

_Tous à Poudlard savaient l'animosité, ce mot d'ailleurs un euphémisme, entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient présentes et ce depuis des années et l'école entière savait aussi que l'amour que se portaient le prince des Serpentards, Draco Malefoy, et le prince des Gryffondors, Harry Potter, était aussi existant et présent que le potentiel sexy de Rusard__**[1]**__._

_Le jeune Potter se leva de son lit de joie mais malgré tout en titubant un peu de fatigue, se dirigeant dans la salle de bain il se prépara malgré tout sans grand enthousiasme étant donné qu'il était le premier levé et qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de temps avant de devoir se rendre au petit déjeuner et encore moins à son premier cours. En sortant il se dit qu'à cette heure-ci seule Hermione devait être réveillé, le nez dans une livre, et qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger ( il se doutait que la brunette en profiterait pour le faire réviser sa potion et une heure de plus avec cette matière, non merci ! ) alors il se rendit dans le parc afin de pouvoir se rafraîchir les idées._

_Le temps passa et l'air frais de l'hiver l'apaisait grandement et sans même sans rendre compte il s'endormit._

_Ce matin-là, Draco se réveilla en fracas, sa respiration était saccadée et ses pupilles dilatées. Il se rendit rapidement dans la salle de bain se trouvant à proximité afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage et de repenser à son rêve : il y avait du sang, trop de sang et des cris. Un regard émeraude qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien était voilé de larmes et il ne parvenait jamais à atteindre cette personne prisonnière de cette cage rouillée__**[2]**__._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco faisait ce rêve et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il se réveillait en sueur et effaré mais il avait appris depuis sa tendre enfance à se cacher et chaque matin il se rendait dans le parc afin de se calmer._

_Arrivé dans le parc il vit une silhouette allongée et en boule sur le banc, il s'approcha et s'arrêta net à la vision devant lui : Harry Potter._

_Il s'approcha avec méfiance mais avec plus d'aisance lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le petit brun était plongé dans le sommeil. Jamais il n'avait vu le brun aussi calme, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait passer sa respiration régulière, ses lèvres avaient d'ailleurs pris une couleur encore plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumée à cause du froid. Le cœur de Draco se serrait tout de même à la vue de ses magnifiques yeux cachés et son rêve lui revint d'un coup. Sans même le vouloir et s'en rendre compte, il passa sa main sur la joue du Gryffondor en une caresse apaisante. Sa peau était douce mais incroyablement froide, sur cette sensation la main de blond devint plus insistante cherchant en une certaine façon à réchauffer la peau sous sa main. _

_Ce contacte si agréable fut mis un terme par un mouvement émis par Harry. Sur ce le Serpentard s'éloigna rapidement espérant que cet incident n'aurait pas d'impact sur sa relation avec Harry._

_Harry se réveilla un penaud, se frotta les yeux et passa la main sur sa joue : pourquoi était-elle si chaude ? Que s'était-il passé ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il touché pendant son sommeil ? Pourtant ce contact n'était pas désagréable. Et puis qui aurait pu faire une telle chose ? Ses fans ne se seraient pas arrêtés car qu'ils étaient déjà à la limite du viole habituellement… Alors qui ?_

_Le jeune sorcier paniqua d'un coup, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? C'est donc avec panique qu'il se rendit dans la Grande salle espérant que le petit déjeuner venait seulement de démarrer et non de se terminer. Heureusement pour le sauveur, il n'avait dormis que pendant seulement quelques minutes et le repas était à peine entamé._

_Draco avait repris son masque d'indifférence et de froideur et s'était rendus dans la Grande salle avec sa classe habituelle. Il avait touché Harry mais il ne l'avait pas frappé, il l'avait touché avec douceur._

_Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il était feu et glace, bonheur et tristesse, il ne pouvait transformer leur haine en amour comme il ne pouvait transformer le Lord Noir en elfe de maison. Draco frissonna à cette pensée et il pressa légèrement le pas puis repris un rythme normal se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face : ses sentiments pour Harry n'étaient pas si haineux que ça. D'ailleurs l'avaient-ils été un jour ? Depuis leur rencontre tout était confus, mais pas leur première rencontre mais la seconde, lorsque le brun l'avait rejeté._

_Les deux jeunes hommes se posaient chacun de lourdes questions. Est-ce que les réponses seront obtenues durant la journée ? Une chose était certaine c'est que trop de choses changeaient._

**A suivre…**

**[1] : **Vous voyez à quel point. Ca me fait bien rire.

**[2] : **Le rêve vous sera raconté dans les prochains chapitres.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


	3. Chapter II

Petite précision avant de commencer !

Dans un premier temps je souhaite vous informez que c'est ma seconde fanfiction ( yaoi du moins ) et désolé pour les quelques lacunes et si c'est un peu OOC. Il y aura sans doute aussi quelques fautes survivantes et je m'en excuse mais je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

**Disclamer ****:** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de J.K Rowling

_**Couple :**__ DM x HP_

_**Warning :**__ J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer._

_Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, attention !_

_Les personnages sont en 6__ème__ années mais j'ai gardé Severus comme professeur de potion juste par plaisir, ne me demandé pas pourquoi je ne sais pas._

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre II**

_Durant le petit déjeuner toute la salle était en effervescence, cependant le Survivant et certains retardataires ne savaient pourquoi. _

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes si agités étant donné que nous commençons avec les serpents !_

_- Harry ! A force d'arriver en retard tu n'es jamais au courant de rien !_

_ - Désolé Hermione de ne pas être comme Ron et de sauter sur le repas. _

_ - Passons… Le directeur a prévu de faire une annonce._

_ - Oui les gars cherchent à deviner quelle débilité va encore sortir de la bouche de ce taré !_

_ - Ronald Weasley ! »_

_Une dispute démarra ainsi entre cet inséparable et improbable couple de Gryffondor et ce sous le soupir amusé d'Harry. Malgré les quelques détails inhabituels le petit brun restait persuadé que cette journée serait agréable. Malheureusement pour lui il était loin de la vérité._

_De l'autre côté de la Grande salle un blond platine se tenait fièrement assis sur sa chaise écoutant vaguement les débilités que son ami Blaise pouvait sortir. Vaguement était un faible mot car en réalité tout ce qu'il savait c'est que son ami débitait des paroles à propos d'un fou et d'une annonce, le reste de son esprit était occupé par un rêve mais surtout par ce qu'il avait ce matin même. Harry, voilà un nom qui prenait place dans son esprit la plupart du temps et ceci depuis des années._

_« - Hé Draco ! Tu fais un régime ou quoi ?_

_ - Blaise quand tu auras enfin de l'humour tu repasseras. Contrairement à toi mon cher, mon esprit est occupé par autre chose que les stupidités que tu oses appeler tes pensées._

_ - Draco, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as encore mal dormi ?_

_ - Pansy mêles toi de tes affaires. »_

_Le ton glacial qu'avait employé le Serpentard avait mis fin et avait laissé un __froid__**[1]**__qui fut vite remplacé par le tintement d'un verre._

_Tous ce retournèrent et virent le directeur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qui, en le connaissant un minimum, ne présageait rien de bon. _

_« - Bonjour à tous ! Les professeurs et moi avons décidé, afin de pouvoir unir les maisons et y instaurer la paix, de vous donner quartier libre aujourd'hui. Cependant mes chers élèves, il faudra que vous soyez au moins avec une personne de maison différente. Bien évidemment si vous utilisez ce temps avec une personne avec qui vous vous entendez même un peu cela n'aura plus aucune utilité. C'est pour cela qu'avec l'aide des professeurs je vous ai assemblé avec la personne avec qui vous semblez avoir le plus d'animosité. Je sais que certains tenteront de se soustraire à cette obligation c'est pour ceci que vous serez liés toute la journée par un sort et celui-ci prendra fin après le dîner.»__**[2]**_

_Dans toute la salle fusèrent des exclamations indignées et choquées. Seule quelques voix ne furent pas dans cet ensemble : c'étaient celles de Draco, Harry et Ron qui étaient encore sous le choc de l'idée saugrenu de Dumbledore. Bien sûr Albus n'eut que faire des protestations et annonça la liste des paires, ou couples comme il s'amusait à les appeler, avec un sourire joyeux et sous le regard exaspéré de la plupart des professeurs._

_C'est ainsi que la journée commença. Bien évidemment Hermione se trouva en paire avec Pansy, Ron avec Blaise et nos chers héros se retrouvèrent ensemble._

_Malgré de nombreux cris ils réussirent tous à trouver un point d'accord et restèrent tous les six dans le parc._

_« - Devoir rester avec des Gryffondors ! Quelle horreur ! »_

_Hermione ne prit en compte la remarque de Pansy et interrogea plutôt Harry._

_« - Au fait. Où étais-tu ce matin Harry ? Normalement tu te fais tirer du lit par Ron et vous descendez ensemble._

_ - Ah… Eh bien… Je voulais juste prendre l'air._

_ - Vraiment Harry ? Tu es sur de ne rien me cacher ?_

_ - Mione ne soit pas suspicieuse comme ça !_

_ - Tiens ? Un Weasley ayant du vocabulaire. C'est vraiment un miracle ! »_

_Les insultes commencèrent à fuser tandis que le brun était plongé dans ses pensées. Fallait-il dire à Hermione ce qu'il c'était passé le matin même ? Une chaleur envahie un peu à peu son cœur et il se mit à réfléchir cherchant qui était la mystérieuse personne._

_De son côté Draco observait avec discrétion Harry. L'idée de ce vieux fou pouvait lui être utile pour une fois mais comment s'y prendre était une question délicate. Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas connus pour leur subtilité et tenter de lui faire comprendre ses intentions par des gestes et des intentions serait vain et cela ne ferait qu'au contraire éloigner le brun de Draco. Cependant une approche trop directe risquait de l'effrayer et le Serpentard ne voulait surtout pas ça mais malheureusement pour lui c'était la tactique ayant le plus de chances de réussite. _

_Un silence tira nos deux princes de leurs pensées. Quand leurs regards se levèrent ils virent Hermione en larmes et une trace rouge énorme sur chacune des joues de Ron._

_Blaise avait avoué durant la dispute qu'il avait entendu Ron dire très clairement à Dean et Seamus qu'il comptait rompre avec Hermione. Et il semblerait que ce soit la vérité étant donné le mal qu'eut Ron pour s'expliquer. Bien sûr Hermione a fondu en larmes et a giflé Ron suivit très vite de Pansy ( solidarité féminine oblige ) et ce avant de s'enfuir en courant encore une fois suivi de Pansy._

_« - Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_ - Tais-toi Harry ! Désolé de ne pas être si parfait que toi mais je supportais plus !_

_ - Hein ? Mais quoi Ron ?_

_ - Fiche moi la paix ! »_

_C'est sur ces mots que Ron partit rapidement tirant Blaise derrière lui et laissant un Harry bouche bée, effaré mais surtout très attristé._

_Ca devait être une bonne journée alors pourquoi tout se brisait comme ça ?_

**A suivre…**

**[1] : **C'est normal vu qu'il a jeté un froid avec un ton glacial ! Non c'est nul mais il fallait que je le dise.

**[2] : **Je sais, ce n'est pas clair et du déjà vu…

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


	4. Chapter III

Petite précision avant de commencer !

Dans un premier temps je souhaite vous informez que c'est ma seconde fanfiction ( yaoi du moins ) et désolé pour les quelques lacunes et si c'est un peu OOC. Il y aura sans doute aussi quelques fautes survivantes et je m'en excuse mais je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

**Disclamer ****:** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de J.K Rowling

_**Couple :**__ DM x HP_

_**Warning :**__ J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer._

_Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, attention !_

_Les personnages sont en 6__ème__ années mais j'ai gardé Severus comme professeur de potion juste par plaisir, ne me demandé pas pourquoi je ne sais pas._

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre III**

_Harry était choqué. Pourquoi Ron voulait-il rompre avec Hermione ? Ils s'aimaient tant ! De plus qu'est-ce que Ron ne supportait plus ? Et était-ce vraiment ainsi que Ron le voyait ? Comme un être parfait sans aucun problème ?_

_Ce qui le blessait plus que tout était le fait son meilleur ami ne lui disait rien de ses problèmes. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il devait faire ? Certes Harry restait silencieux sur quelques sujets qui le concernait ou qui concernait le Lord mais Ron savait bien que c'est parce que les sujets en question étaient douloureux, secrets ou trop complexes et flous, non ?_

_Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par une remarque de Malefoy :_

_« - Eh bien Potter, il semblerait que ton monde tout rose s'écroule. »_

_Cette réplique violente était sorti de la bouche de Draco par automatisme et habitude et il la regretta dès qu'elle jaillit car il savait pertinemment que cela ne lui apporterait aucun point auprès du brun._

_Le Survivant fulmina tout de suite à la phrase qu'avait sortis sa Némésis. Sa vie rose ? Avec ce blond qui la lui pourrissait perpétuellement, impossible ! Décidément cette journée n'aurait rien de bon._

_« - Que veux-tu Malefoy ! Contrairement à toi j'ai la dure responsabilité d'avoir des amis. Et puis avant de t'occuper de monde occupes-toi des tiens ! Il me semble que Malefoy junior aussi à ses problèmes comme par exemple-»__**[1]**_

_Il fut stoppé net dans sa phrase par une voix venant au loin._

_Le Gryffondor fit planer son regard dans les environs avant d'apercevoir Neville arrivé en courant avec une jeune Poufsouffle à la chevelure châtaine__**[2]. **__La jeune fille semblait tentée tant bien que mal de suivre son partenaire._

_« - Harry ! Je te cherchais. J'ai vu Hermione en larmes se faire réconforter par Pansy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_ - Je ne sais pas Nev'. Tout aller bien entre eux et Ron change d'avis comme ça…_

_ - Hein ? Comment ça ?_

_ - Vous êtes décidément tous très intelligent chez les lions ! Weasley a juste enfin décidé de quitter la sang de bourbe._

_ - Malefoy franchement la ferme ! »_

_Le ton froid et violent qu'avait employé Harry fit frissonner Draco et Neville et avait même fait sursauter la Poufsouffle. Très embarrassé et mal à l'aise Neville et la fille partir en prétextant qu'il comptait aller voir Hermione pour la soutenir laissant son ami avec Malefoy, encore une fois, seuls._

_Le brun soupira avec désespoir en laissant tomber sa tête lourdement sur le banc où il était assis. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa apaiser par la neige qui commencer tout doucement à tomber._

_De loin ce tableau aurait pu attendrir et calmer n'importe qui._

_Après un long silence le blond qu'était Draco prit la parole. Après tout, s'il voulait être aimé du brun ne valait-il pas mieux commencer par être son ami ?_

_« - Ca fait… Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder la neige…_

_ - Malefoy tu te sens bien ? Vouloir parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec ton pire ennemi !_

_ - Ce que je veux dire Potter, c'est que je ne faisais plus attention à la neige. Pourquoi ? Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles l'entendre maintenant et d'ailleurs je ne pourrais pas le faire pour l'instant. La neige est, et sera à jamais mon opposé pas vrai Potter ?_

_ - Je… Je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre Malefoy._

_ - La neige est blanche, pure. Elle tombe avec calme et sérénité et peu importe tout ce qui la souille elle fondra pour renaitre. Moi je suis l'exact opposé et je suis sur que tu ne me contrediras pas. En réalité la neige est comme toi Potter, elle n'est pas comme on pense et elle est très chaleureuse, toi tu es connu comme le Survivant mais en réalité tu es autre chose._

_ - …_

_ - …_

_ - Tu sais… Tu n'es pas si terrible que tu le penses, j'en suis sur. Mais tu fais en sorte de devenir ainsi._

_ - Peut-être… »_

_Harry était soufflé. Malefoy, le Serpentard qui l'avait rabaissé tant d'années avait en réalité si peu d'estime de lui ? Même si le brun ne l'admettrait pas en public, sa Némésis était talentueuse et ça lui faisait de la peine de l'entendre parler ainsi. Harry le savait, il y avait une sorte de lien entre eux indispensable pour les deux mais tellement indescriptible pour Harry._

_Il y eut un temps de silence avant que les paroles de Ron revinrent frapper Harry en plein visage. Harry repris lentement la position assise sur le banc tout en regardant la neige tomber._

_« - Penses-tu que je sois réellement monsieur parfait ?_

_ - Non ça c'est impossible étant donné que tu n'es pas moi. »_

_A cette réplique Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Draco ne l'avait pour une fois pas rabaissé et avait même fait de l'humour ( bien qu'il y ait plus de chances qu'il soit sérieux le connaissant ) et c'était très agréable. Cet événement était si exceptionnel que le rire d'Harry s'amplifia et il ne semblait d'ailleurs ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. _

_Draco quand à lui était choqué. Encore une fois les paroles étaient sortis seul tellement il était détendu_**[3]**_ et cela avait fais rire le brun. Ce fabuleux son cristallin parvenait sans mal à ses oreilles et la magnifique vision d'Harry à ses yeux : la bouche ouverte, un sourire aux lèvres, de légères larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux émeraudes brillant de malice et roulant sur ses joues rougies par le froid._

_Au bout de quelque temps Harry se calma et plus un mot ne sorti de la bouche ni du Gryffondor ni du Serpentard._

_Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que la neige se fasse plus violente les obligeant à prendre le chemin pour rentrer._

_Après quelque temps de " discussion "pour savoir où ils allaient se rendre ils décidèrent de chercher leurs amis. Même si Harry voulait en priorité voir Ron afin de comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment. _

**A suivre…**

**[1] : **Bah je ne savais pas trop quoi dire en faite… Je suis nulle, je sais.

**[2] : **J'ai tout d'un coup faim. Oui bon, je sors...

**[3] :** Ce que je veut dire c'est qu'il a parlé à Harry comme il l'aurait fais avec ses amis.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


	5. Chapter IV

Petite précision avant de commencer !

Dans un premier temps je souhaite vous informez que c'est ma seconde fanfiction ( yaoi du moins ) et désolé pour les quelques lacunes et si c'est un peu OOC. Il y aura sans doute aussi quelques fautes survivantes et je m'en excuse mais je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

**Disclamer ****:** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de J.K Rowling

_**Couple :**__ DM x HP_

_**Warning :**__ J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer._

_Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, attention !_

_Les personnages sont en 6__ème__ années mais j'ai gardé Severus comme professeur de potion juste par plaisir, ne me demandé pas pourquoi je ne sais pas._

_**Blabla de Neko :**__ Coucou ! C'est la première fois que je fais un blaba de Neko. Neko c'est qui ? Bah c'est moi NekoxLoli mais c'est trop long à taper. Ca consistera juste à quelques annonces hors note en bas de page. __Donc je souhaite vous dire que je n'arrive vraiment pas à faire des chapitres plus longs, désolé ! Heu sinon je souhaite parler de « châtain » que j'avais mis avec un « e » dans le chapitre précédent cependant on m'a fait la remarque que c'était pas exacte mais j'ai vérifié et il s'avère que certes ce n'est pas exacte mais que certains auteurs uses quand même de cette version et… CE MOT MON GONFLE ! Hoho, mais je m'emporte ! Passons ! Je risque de ne pas trop travaillé sur cette fiction car j'ai une autre idée qui danse en ce moment dans ma tête et que je compte écrire. Bref, je reviendrai vous dire coucou et désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre et pour sa petitesse !_

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre IV**

_Harry et Draco marchaient à travers les couloirs afin de trouver leurs amis réciproques. Partout les couples d'ennemis affluaient, certains semblaient avoir mis leur rancœur de côté pour la journée et d'autres ayant déjà des marques prouvant leurs animosités. Dans la foule des élèves ayant mis leur haine de côté on pouvait parfaitement distinguer des nouvelles amitiés se former et on les voyait rire avec joie._

_En premier lieu et malgré les plaintes de Draco, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où ils ne trouvèrent non pas Hermione, Pansy, Neville et la Poufsouffle mais uniquement Ron roulé en boule sur un des sièges et assis en face de lui Blaise un regard emplit de… peine ?_

_Harry s'avança dans la direction de Ron quand il le vit se rétracter sur lui-même._

_« - Ron…_

_- …_

_- Ron, je t'en prie écoute moi. Ne te bloque pas comme ça !_

_- Laisse-moi…_

_- Ron ! RON !_

_- Ta gueule Harry ! Franchement tu crois vraiment que tu es en mesure de jouer au psy avec moi !_

_Sur cette phrase Ron se leva avec rage le visage rouge, mais d'une teinte telle que cela n'aurait pu être confondu avec de la gêne. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés, ses sourcils froncés et on pouvait distinguer sans mal ses dents serrées malgré le fait que sa bouche était close. Des larmes s'étaient installées au bord de ses yeux et menacé de couler._

_« - Ron, explique-moi. Je souhaite comprendre. Tu aimes Hermione, non ?_

_- Bien sur que j'aime Hermione ! C'est juste que… Harry, on est obligé d'en parler devant des Serpentards ?_

_- Je sais que tu vas te défiler si on attend, donc réponds maintenant !_

_- J'aime Mione ! C'est une fille sublime et intelligente mais…_

_- Mais ?_

_- Harry… J'suis un connard, j'ai trompé Hermione_**[1]**_. »_

_Il eut un silence plus que troublant dans toute la pièce à cet instant durant lequel Ron se remis en position fœtal. Le choc de la révélation était tel que même les Serpentards n'osaient sortir une réplique acerbe. Tous savaient à quel point l'amour de Ron pour Hermione était pur et sain. Il n'avait jamais tenté de la forcer à quoi que ce soit et respectait son envie de resté vierge et ce malgré le fait que Ron se trouve dans la période où le besoin de sexe était réel et très présent._

_En y repensant c'était d'ailleurs peut-être ceci qui avait poussé Ronald à tromper sa bien-aimée._

_« - Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

- _En fait je l'ai pas vraiment trompé mais c'est comme si !_

_- Hein ?_

_- Ce rêve… Il est si embarrassant et pourtant je le fais à chaque fois et je réagis, encore et encore. J'ai l'impression de souiller Hermione en désirant quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle mais en restant avec elle. Cette fille est fabuleuse et moi je suis un pourri qui ne vois pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir pu obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de son amour…_**[2]**

**- **_C'est vrai que c'est pas terrible de rêver d'une autre fille alors qu'on est en couple. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit parce que tu n'aimes plus Hermione. Ca doit être je ne sais pas trop…_

_- Un désir d'adolescent puceau ?_

_- C'est très fin Zabini ! Pourtant c'est peut-être quelque chose comme ça._

_- C'en est pas une…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Harry, dans ce rêve ce n'est pas une fille qui me provoque de telle réaction. »_

_Encore une fois la petite assemblée se tut entièrement._

_Dans la tête de Blaise et Drcao il y eut un dysfonctionnement. La belette, gay ? Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit gay qui les dérangés car malgré ce que nombreux pensé, les Sang-Purs n'avaient pas de répugnance envers les personnes ayant cette orientation sexuelle et elles étaient d'ailleurs traités avec le plus grand respect_**[3] **_cependant imaginé que Ron puisse s'abandonner à de tels actes paraissait plus que troublant_**[4]**_ car il semblait résolument plus qu'hétéro, tolérant peut-être mais hétéro._

_Harry eut au fond de lui envie de demandé à Ron qui était la personne lui provoquant de tels rêves et pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé de ceci à Hermione ou à lui plus tôt. Cette envie lui tiraillait tellement qu'il s'y risqua._

_« -Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit Ron ?_

_- Vraiment Harry ? Tu te vois venir dire à ton meilleur ami et ta petite amie : « Hello ! Tiens au faite, vous ne devinerez jamais ! J'ai des rêves érotiques me mettant en scène avec un garçon, génial n'est ce pas ? »_

_- C'est vrai mais tu peux tout nous dire._

_- Je sais mais c'est dur de l'accepter._

_- Qui est la personne en question ?_

_- Je peux pas le dire. A toi peut-être mais pas avec EUX ici. Ils ont déjà assez récolté de choses pour se foutre de moi pendant un moment je crois._

_- Weasley. Le fait qu'on soit ensemble prouve que je te hais mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui avec tous ce qui va être dévoilé on peut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé dès qu'on est séparé, ok ? »_

_Ron baissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir longuement, puis il releva la tête avec une lueur déterminé dans le regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche._

**A suivre…**

**[1] : **TIN TIN TIN ! Bon ok, je pars.

**[2] : **Je sais que ça fais un peu OOC mais j'ai eu du mal à expliqué les sentiments de Ronnie sans l'écrire à ma manière. Du coup ça fait plus trop « lui ».

**[3] :** J'avais envie de donné dans cette fanfiction ( Et sans doute dans mes prochaines fanfictions ) ce côté Antiquité aux Sang-Purs ( Dans certains endroits, durant l'Antiquité, l'homosexualité était bien plus accepté qu'au même endroit de nos jours )

**[4] :** Plus qu'alléchant pour moi.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


	6. Blabla de Neko

_**Blabla de Neko :**__ Coucou ! C'est Neko ! Je ne pensais pas refaire si vite une apparition hors note en bas de page. Bon je sais qu'il ne faut pas faire des chapitres annonces mais merci de lire ce qui suit c'est __**TRES**__ important. J'ai dis que je délaisserai un peu cette fanfic pour en écrire une autre et ce n'est pas faux et vous vous dites peut-être : « Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas déjà en ligne ? » et bien en faite c'est parce que je vais aussi faire une fanfic en coopération avec une amie que je tente de convertir au yaoi mais surtout parce que je vais être hospitalisé. J'ai des problèmes de santé important et avec en plus la rentrée ( Oui je suis encore une jeune belle et brillante étudiante. Hé ! Mais riez pas ! ) je ne pourrais pas écrire des masses._

_J'ai étais toute déçu de n'avoir qu'une réponse à propos de sur qui rêve Ronnie donc je boude !_

_Enfin bon, je vais continuer à écrire mais peu car je me fatigue énormément et je ne pourrais rien poster avant un moment mais j'essayerai de gruger pour votre plaisir et vous offrir un nouveau chapitre le plus souvent possible !_


End file.
